vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beastmaster
Summary Karroch was born a child of the stocks. His mother died in childbirth; his father, a farrier for the Last King of Slom, was trampled to death when Karroch was five. Afterward Karroch was indentured to the king’s menagerie, where he grew up among all the beasts of the royal court: lions, apes, fell-deer, and things less known, things barely believed in. When the lad was seven, an explorer brought in a beast like none before seen. Dragged before the King in chains, the beast spoke, though its mouth moved not. Its words: a plea for freedom. The King only laughed and ordered the beast perform for his amusement; and when it refused, struck it with the Mad Scepter and ordered it dragged to the stocks. Over the coming months, the boy Karroch sneaked food and medicinal draughts to the wounded creature, but only managed to slow its deterioration. Wordlessly, the beast spoke to the boy, and over time their bond strengthened until the boy found he could hold up his end of a conversation—could in fact speak now to all the creatures of the King's menagerie. On the night the beast died, a rage came over the boy. He incited the animals of the court to rebel and threw open their cages to set them amok on the palace grounds. The Last King was mauled in the mayhem. In the chaos, one regal stag bowed to the boy who had freed him; and with Beastmaster astride him, leapt the high walls of the estate, and escaped. Now a man, Karroch the Beastmaster has not lost his ability to converse with wild creatures. He has grown into a warrior at one with nature’s savagery. Raised in the royal menagerie of Slom, Karroch learned to converse with beasts from a young age. With this unique talent, the Beastmaster is able to summon to his side a trusty Boar and a scouting Hawk. In addition to his companions, Karroch has mastered the art of throwing Wild Axes, cutting down trees and foes before returning to his hands. The Beastmaster awakens the Inner Beast of nearby allies, increasing their attack speed. Should an enemy attempt to flee, Karroch lets loose a Primal Roar, incapacitating the target and clearing the path to its demise. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Karroch, the Beastmaster Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Axe User, Enhanced Smell, Telepathy (Communes with minds), Minor Telekinesis and Damage Boost (via Wild Axes), Animal Manipulation and Summoning (via Call of the Wild Boar and Hawk. Boars have Poison Spit and Speed Reduction. Hawks have Invisibility and Flight), Stat Amping and Empathic Aura (via Inner Beast), Sound Manipulation, Spirit Summoning, Fear Manipulation, Speed Reduction and Stun Effect (via Primal Roar) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to lower tier heroes such as Axe) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with axes, several meters when throwing them, tens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: *'Tomahawk:' A twin pair of tomahawks suitable for cutting down trees and enemies. *'Primal Paean:' Consists of a feathered cape and the horns of his departed friend, the regal stag. It can be used to commune with the stag's spirit as well as summon it in combat. Intelligence: Average. Lacks formal education but possesses some skill in combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wild Axes:' Beastmaster sends his axes flying and calls them home again, slicing through enemy units and trees along their path. Each axe can hit an enemy once, and amplifies subsequent damage from Beastmaster and his units. **''While learning to maneuver in nature alone, the Beastmaster also mastered the use of a pair of tomahawks, adept at cutting down trees as well as adversaries.'' *'Call of the Wild:' Beastmaster calls forth beasts such as boars, hawks, satyrs, centaurs, wolves, hellbears and trolls to aid in the battlefield. **''After befriending the strange beast of his childhood, Beastmaster has learned to call to animals in times of need.'' *'Inner Beast: '''Untaps the inner fury of allies, passively increasing their attack speed. **''Beastmaster's ability to incite the innate strength of animals was seen in the mauling of the king of Slom. *'Primal Roar:' Beastmaster lets loose a deafening roar that stuns, and shoves open a path to its target. All units in the path of the roar are damaged, while units shoved aside by the roar have their movement and attack speed slowed. Additionally, Beastmaster and his units gain 40% movement speed for 3 seconds. **''The Beastmaster has learned to channel his primal instincts into an animalistic roar, causing devastation in the ranks of enemies.'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Stealth Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tomahawk Users